


Footsteps

by Serai



Category: The Faculty
Genre: 3-sentence fic, Caring, Friendship, Other, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: Casey's not alone.





	Footsteps

.  
The summer after graduation, Zeke took to wearing sleek leather boots he'd found at an antique store, dark hide crossed with a brass-buckled strap, which he took to the only cobbler left in town to have the heels fitted with steel caps, and he grinned tolerantly when Casey teased him for it later, calling him cowboy. But if Casey's life had been bad before It Happened, it was worse now, dark lethal dreams plaguing his sleep at night when all the pretty fiction of the newscasts was over, nerves and sudden fears making him startle at unexpected sounds. So it didn't take long for Casey to treasure the gift Zeke had given him: the gift of one pair of footsteps, unique and unmistakable, ringing hard, calling bright, one wordless voice announcing from a distance, "I'm here, I know, I've got your back."

.


End file.
